


Fairy Tail Hill's College.

by Flaaffy



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, University AU.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3113009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flaaffy/pseuds/Flaaffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fairy Tail hills College is destined to be a place where class, love and friendship happens! What will happen for our fun characters!?</p><p>Characters included: Natsu, Lucy, Lisanna, Gray, Juvia, Gajeel, Levy, Jellal, Erza, Sting, Rogue, Laxus and Freed.</p><p>Status: Hiatus. (Not complete.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The character profiles.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are the current characters of Fairy Tail Hill's college.  
> Summary: The story will be about the fairy tail members in college studying and also gaining friendships and relationships and also deciding what to do with there future.

Fairy Tails Hill College - Characters Profiles.

Important note (26/03/2016): I edited this page to go with some other characters I added and also to delete some things.

(A|N: This is the characters profile page - I changed the ages to make sure the boys are older than the girls because that's been requested, so far you'll see here the characters: likes, dislikes, age, full name and also crush's and there personality in a few sentences and what they're studying and also their sexuality.) Also they wont be using magic in the story, they just study it. I also changed some of the characters around (e.g Ur was Gray and Lyon's adoptive mother.) and also more Characters will be added eventually  **MAYBE**.) I included a photo of the character for reference.

Current fan fiction warnings: swearing, the boys are older than girls, romance, kisses, yaoi and yuri (even though no immediate Yuri unless the girls are drunk because life happens.)

Name: Natsu Dragneel  
Age: 20.  
Likes: Happy and fire and Igneel.  
Dislikes: Water.  
Crush: Lucy Heartfilla and Lisanna Strauss.  
Sexuality: Straight.   
Personality: Natsu is a person who studies fire magic and very friendly to people apart from those who annoy him - he's suspicious to people at first but eventually they get along and become friends. He was friends with Lisanna for a while but now he's best friends with Lucy but even so he fancies them both. He also owns a cat called Happy but that's a secret from the rest apart from those people he trusts dearly because pets aren't allowed but Happy has been with him since birth.  
Studying: Public speaking and also fire magic in his spare time.  


 

Name: Lucy Heartfilla.  
Age: 19  
Likes: Her spirits and friends.  
Dislikes: Annoying people.  
Crush: Natsu Dragneel.  
Sexuality: Straight.   
Personality: Lucy is described as a really friendly person, she likes friends and she's also really protective of her friends and her animals. She adores animals of all kinds, she has a low pain tolerance so even the slightest bit of pain will hurt her - Natsu got to meet her first and then she got introduced to everyone in the college. Her and Lisanna both fancy Natsu so they talk about him a lot together.  
Studying: Animal Care to become a vet or someone who works in a zoo.  


 

Name: Lisanna Strauss  
Age: 18  
Likes: Happy and Natsu.  
Dislikes: nothing really.  
Crush: Natsu Dragneel.  
Sexuality: Doesn't know.   
Personality: Not much is known about Lisanna because she disappeared for a few years but then came back, she was around 15 years when she left and now she's back at 18 in college. She's really good friends with Lucy and also Natsu. She considers Lucy a love rival towards Natsu but is still great friends with her.  
Studying: Art but not in the same class as Rogue.  


 

Name: Gray Fullbuster.  
Age: 19  
Likes: Ice.  
Dislikes: Fire.  
Crush: A bit on Juvia Lockser (but he wont admit it.)  
Sexuality: Bisexual.   
Personality: Gray grew up with no parents and with an adoptive mother and his brother Lyon (who doesn't yet appear but might get added later.) and he's quite shy - he has a lot of friends on the other hand and becomes really embarrassed when Juvia is mentioned near him. He has a secret crush on Juvia and also him and Natsu are good friends but fall out a lot. He and Natsu both believe that Erza is scary.  
Studying: Business.  


 

Name: Juvia Lockser  
Age: 18  
Likes: Water  
dislikes: people who make her upset.  
Crush: Gray Fullbuster.  
Sexuality: Straight.  
Personality: Juvia a.k.a the Water girl. She's obsessive with water and you'll normally find her lying in the bath with her swimsuit on - she also enjoys swimming and is currently really obsessive with romance books and also books what teach you how to get a boyfriend. She's also really obsessed over Gray Fullbuster and demands Lucy Heartfilia as her love rival. She used to get bullied when she was young so she has a few anxiety problems and has panic attacks.  
Studying: cooking technology (and also reading on how to catch Gray's attention lol.)  


 

Name: Gajeel Redfox  
Age: 18  
Likes: Metal and Metalicana and Panther lilly.  
Dislikes: Annoying people.  
Crush: Levy McGarden.  
Sexuality: Bisexual.   
Personality: a mean, stubborn but also quiet guy but in the end, when you get to know him more, he becomes kind. Gajeel will be mean to you at first but overall he is kind especially to people he likes. He likes to pick fights with Natsu at times but most of the time the two are friends. He also has long jet black hair and piercings all over his body, he doesn't know how many piercings all together he currently has. He has a thing for Levy but also terrified to admit it because Levy is a shy girl who is mostly protected by Jet and Droy (who are also not in this story.) He owns a cat called Pantherlily and him and Happy are good friends.  
Studying: how to become a body piercer and also wood technology.  


 

Name: Levy McGarden.  
Age: 18.  
Likes: PantherLily and reading.  
Dislikes: People calling her a 'geek' and also people picking on Gajeel.  
Crush: Gajeel Redfox.  
Personality: a major book worm but also a nerd, she doesn't like to be called a geek because she thinks that that's an offensive word (but it truly isn't.) She likes Gajeel very much because he protected her when Laxus scared her once.  
Studying: How to become an author.  


 

Name: Jellal Fernandes.  
Age: 21  
Likes: Red & blue and his tattoo.  
Dislikes: Teasing/bullying.  
Crush: Erza Scarlet.  
Sexuality: Bisexual asexual.   
Personality: a mysterious and quiet creature, not much is known of him - all we know so far is that he and Erza love each other but are currently not in a relationship. He and Erza also share the same likes (red and blue) because red belongs to her and blue is his colour.  
Studying: Law.  


 

Name: Erza 'Scarlet'  
Age: 22  
Likes: Red & blue and her friends.  
Dislikes: bullying and teasing and anything to do with abuse.  
Crush: Jellal Fernandes.   
Sexuality: Straight but sometimes has girl crushes.   
Personality: Erza is a CSA survivor (Child abuse survivor) and also a great friend to Jellal, she was abused as a kid but has now learnt to deal with it but still flashbacks to that time. She has anxiety attacks at times but other then that she's happy and a cheerful girl. She also loves Jellal a lot and wants a relationship with him, but were told that they're not ready to make that move. Jellal gave her the last name 'Scarlet.' due to her hair colour. It's stuck with her since.  
Studying: Sociology.  
  
  


 

Name: Sting Eucliffe  
Age: 25  
Likes: dragons, being better then everyone else, his looks and his abs (of course.)  
Dislikes: being beaten by Natsu.  
Crush: Rogue Cheney.  
Sexuality: Probably gay (but calls himself a bisexual.)  
Personality: a blonde-haired fellow, a scary fellow at that. Sting was obsessed with Natsu at first so even though they become mates you will see them picking fights with each other. He's also bisexual but is leaning towards guys - he also fancies his best friend Rogue, he and Rogue (when together) are described as light and darkness. Sting is also the oldest one out of them all but he can be immature at times.  **He can be dumb.**  
Studying: Crime.  


 

Name: Rogue Cheney  
Age: 24  
Likes: Dragons, dark magic, being together with Sting.  
Dislikes: losing sting and anything to do with his future.  
Crush: Sting Eucliffe (He's hella gay for him.)   
Sexuality: Hella gay™.  
Personality: Rogue is a quiet guy but also hates anything to do with his future, he's currently studying Art but he thinks that he might change that in the future. He and Sting have been together for ages (as best friends). Rogue is also gay as hell and fancies Sting. He's called the emo nerd and dislikes that name and cuddles Sting in private because boyfriends. He loves Sting a lot and hopes for a relationship. His favorite colour is black and loves red. He's super sarcastic and a smart ass.  
Studying: Art (but that might be changed because he dislikes anything to do with his future.)  
  
  


Name: Laxus Dreyar  
Age: 22  
Likes: eletricity, being shocked, fighting against Natsu and Gray.  
Dislikes: Natsu at times and also Gajeel because he's rude.  
Crush: Likes Lisanna but likes Freed a lot.   
Sexuality: Confused but probably bisexual.   
Personality: Laxus is Makarov (the principal) grandson. He and Makarov don't have that strong of a bond but are hoping to fix that. He also likes Freed because they're friends but also worries that Freed is too clingy to him. He's confused about his sexuality.  
Studying: Electrician.  


Name: Freed Justine.  
Age: 23  
Likes: Laxus dreyar.  
Dislikes: being away from Laxus.  
Crush: Super gay for Laxus   
Orientation: Gay™   
Personality: Freed is gay as hell. He clings to Laxus 99% of time because he loves him a lot and he wants a relationship with him but Laxus doesn't feel the same (as of yet.)  
Studying: Music & Art.  



	2. Chapter 1: Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the girls decide to have a party.

                              **Fairy Tail Hills College: Chapter 1 - Welcome!**

  
It was a dark gloomy miserable day, In Fairy Hills. There was a college. There wasn't that many students but... there was one guild named Fairy Tail. They were in College. And sometimes they would do naughty things in it. And this is the life of them people. Also known as,  Lucy Heartfilla, Juvia Lockser, Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Levy McGarden, Gajeel Redfox,  Jellal Fernandes and Erza  Scarlet. These were all the current students but more students would join the fun soon.  
In the girls dorm, were the girls and in the boy dorm, was the boys. Since some schools didn't let gender and gender in same room. In case of naughty stuff. But, adoubtful that would happen. All the girls were mumbling away until Juvia got shy... but spoke up. "Juvia thinks we should have a party and invite the boys tonight." No one had heard Juvia. They were still talking about random things... but to be honest, It was nothing of importance. Only one girl had heard her which of course was her rival in love... Lucy Heartfilla. "Pardon, Juvia-san?" Lucy had asked. Juvia mumbled then spoke up even louder. "Juvia thinks we should have a party tonight... and invite the boys!!" Juvia shouted. The girls started woundering about the idea. "Wouldn't that be a bad idea?" Levy had stated. Juvia couldn't see how it would have been though. "That's actually a good idea. We've been single for ages now." All the girls agreed with this though, and so it was decided! They would all have a party in the girls dorm. "Okay, Erza get the food. Lucy do the music. I'll make sure everythings set up, and the rest move furniture around so theres A LOT of room." Levy said reading out her list. After that had been done, all the girls got to work.  
  
~Erza's POV~  
Erza took a quick walk to the supermarket around the corner. Normally, they weren't allowed out. But they really didn't give a hell. So, she went out. I mean... it had to have been Erza, right? Since she's 22. She's responsible and she's old enough to get wine and beer... to get drunk. Unfortunetly, not everyone in the dorms weren't old enough. As long as her and Jellal got drunk that was all she was caring about. Since, she did want to boost up the relationship between her and Jellal... she liked being friends and all... but she wanted like a lovey-dovey relationship with him. So, maybe... it might help. Then again... there also is the bad side of it... Jellal could get in a massive arguement. But, fingers crossed that wont happen. So, after a few minutes of thinking to herself she went into the market and bought all her utensils and food. Cakes, cupcakes, coca cola, 7UP, and more.   
But, when she got to the check-out... something bad happend. The cashier had asked for her age... I do think I look 18 or more... because I pratically am, I mean i'm 22. Luckily, I had my identity card with me at the monement. So, I showed the cashier my identity card and paid and went out the shop, and walked back to the dorm. Luckily, no teacher's had noticed I had snuck out. When I got back into the dorm I put down the stuff and all the girls had come around to ask "What did you buy, Erza-chan?" Everyone asked me.   
"Oh, just the usual... like fizzy drinks and food and chocolate." I was hoping they wouldn't notice the beer and wine. Until, Levy did. Levy pointed at a few cans, they were the same. "What's this, Erza?" She asked me. I mumbled to myself. DRAT! "Oh, um... it's beer and wine..." I stated in a low voice. Unfortunetly, I think they heard me. Because, after a few seconds everyone screamed 'WHAT?!' ... And then began the awkward silence... until, Lisanna said she'll go and tell the boys that we're throwing a party and then she ran out the door.  
  
~Lisanna's POV~  
I had to get out of there quick. I'm not claustrophobic or anything stupid like that. I just 100% hate awkward silence's. . . Anyway, I went across our dorm to the boys and knocked on the door, "Hello? It's Lisanna." Natsu came to the door and opened it. "Yo, Lisanna-san! Come in." So I did. As I thought, the boy dorm was messy as hell. "So, what did you want? Or did you come to just stare at us getting changed." Jellal laughed whilst saying that.   
"Oh, haha! Very funny Jellal. Anyway,  I came to invite you ALL to a party in the girls dorm tonight. All the girls are gonna be there." Lisanna said. When she said girls, all the boys were woundering what GIRLS... I mean this is a large school indeed. "What girls?" Gajeel questioned.   
"Oh, just the girls in the fairy tail girls dorm... which is me, Levy McGarden, Erza Scarlet, Lucy Heartfilla and Juvia Lockser." Lisanna replied. All the boys cheered at that... then they quick said "Okay, we're coming! Now, get out we gotta get changed then." Wow, snotty. I just maybe got kicked out? Then again... i'm not surprised. They did have to get ready... if they wanna impressed the girls.  
~End of Lisanna's POV~  
And so, tonight was gonna be a good night. Indeed! Yeah i've gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night.


	3. Chapter 2: Party!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party begins.

** Fairy Tail Hills Collage **

** Chapter 2. **

** Party! **

**Note 1: Thank you guys so much for all your reviews and comments, it made my year plus happy New Year’s! I hope you have a good 2015. On with chapter two!**   
  


**Note 2: The boys are now 1 year older then the girls (due to the fact that I didn’t like the age. I think boys should be older than girls.)**

**\--**

_The party was tonight at 10 pm. In the dorms, boys aren't allowed into the girls’ dorm as I said before... however, they decided to break the rules. Erza normally kept the rules, but she decided tonight not to. "I'm back!" Levy shouted in her normal cheerful tone. “Welcome back." Erza stated. Levy smiled, "So is everyone coming? Well the boys anyway." Erza asked. Levy nodded, "That's good." Erza finished. She got up, as she was on the computer on twitter - seeing what the latest trends were - because even though she was a girly girl - well you would expect her to be she is quite twitter famous, she tweets about stuff about her daily life and also once in a life time makes YouTube videos of DIY stuff (like phone cases, and jewellery, and paintings.) Erza is the creative girl in the dorms; Levy is the nerd in the dorms - as she likes to read a lot. She really wants to read 'beauty and the beast.' she's seen the film, but she wants to read the book... maybe someone could get it for her? ... she never knows. Lucy is the girl who is always cheerful, yet is easily to get upset, and last but not least is: Juvia. Now, Juvia is just the girl who a crush on the guy has named 'Gray'. She is head over heels for him, but so far Gray hasn't accepted her love for her… but maybe he will do soon – maybe at the party even! So, that’s the girls._

_Anyway, Erza stood up and walked over to the fridge, opening it to check the contents “Oh dear…” she said, Levy appeared behind the door and said, “What’s up Er-chan?” opening her eyes.  
“Uh, we don’t have any coke or stuff in for the party.” Erza said. She ran over to her bag, taking out her wallet to check out the amount of money she had, she had about £40. Loads enough to buy some coke, Pepsi, Pepsi max, and some Doritos and crisp, so she decided to go shopping._

_1 hour later, Erza came back from shopping. Juvia was back in the dorms as was Lucy, “Oh welcome back Lucy and Juvia.” Erza said as she walked into the room carrying 5 bags with shopping in. “Jesus Erza, it’s a party – I am sure you don’t need that much right?” Lucy asked._  
“You know boys, they stay all night drinking and eating.” Erza said and laughed. Juvia looked up and said, “as long as there is no beer or wine Juvia will be fine.” Erza said.  
“Juvia, I am not that dumb enough to buy beer or wine as we all know the boys they would be drunk in a short while – and I am not carrying them back to their dorm.” Erza put the shopping down, since Levy was already dressed she put the shopping away. Levy wore a yellow dress, with a blue bow around, and her hair in a normal fashion, in like some sort of ponytail bob thing, which also had a black bow wrapped around her head. Lucy of course was wearing a pink dress, with white heels. Erza hadn’t got dressed yet – I mean, she had but not fully. Juvia was wearing an ordinary dark blue dress, but she left her hair down today… she normally doesn’t. 

_2 hours later, it was now officially 10 PM. The party was about to begin, everyone was dressed – Erza wore a red dress, with blue heels (since they’re her favourite colours… she agrees they don’t match but she said that she doesn’t care.) A knock came at the door a few minutes later, Levy ran over to the door – since she didn’t have any shoes on, she doesn’t wear heels as much but she decided to just wear socks. Anyway, first came in Gajeel “Yo, Shrimp.” He said, Levy smiled... ‘He hasn’t changed.’ Levy said. Natsu came in next, and then last but not least Gray. Except someone was missing, and it was Jellal. “Hey Natsu, where’s Jellal?” Erza asked  
“Oh Erza, Hi. Jellal is out right now, he said he will be back within a second though.” Natsu said and he was right about that – a knock came at the door, and it was Jellal with red flowers. Erza answered the door, “Hello.” Erza said, as soon as she said that she noticed the flowers “These are for you, Erza.” Jellal smiled and gave Erza the flowers. In which, Erza greatly took them. _

_The rest of the night, went off with the bang – Erza was glad she went out shopping. Erza was dancing with Jellal, in which they were doing a slow dance – they were holding hands, and Jellal’s other hand was holding Erza’s hip._

_Gajeel all of the sudden walked over to Levy and gave her a present, “Urm, Levy?” Gajeel said, and kneeled down._  
“Yes?” Levy turned around and looked at Gajeel, smiling. In which, Gajeel blushed. “This is for you… I heard you liked reading and wanted a Disney book so I got this for you. I hope you like it.” Gajeel said. Levy blushed and took the present out of his hands and unwrapped it as fast as possible, it was indeed… ‘Beauty and the beast.’ Levy gasped, “Oh my god Gajeel!” Levy shouted. Gajeel was taken aback by her screaming, “What is it?” he asked.   
“It’s what I always wanted! Thank you so much!” Levy said, Gajeel smiled. Levy started reading it straight away, in which Gajeel joined in.

_Whilst over Gray walked over to Juvia, “Urm Juvia?” Gray asked, Juvia turned around and noticed Gray._  
“Yes, Gray-sama?” Juvia asked.  
“Would you like this dance with me?” Gray asked.  Juvia nodded, and they took hands in hands and began slow dancing. 

_Lucy and Natsu was doing stuff, they never did that much they was just talking about daily lives, they suppose._   
  


_-END of chapter 3._

**Note 1: Thank you so much for reading chapter 3. I made a schedule for when I release fanfictions. It’s here;**

Monday: STLW Oneshots, ErEri Oneshots.

Tuesday: STLW Oneshots, FT Oneshots

Wednesday: STLW Oneshots, TOD Book two.

Thursday: STLW Oneshots, Free! Oneshots

Friday: STLW Oneshots , Marhinki: Pocky Day

Saturday: RinHaru AU , Ft hills collage.

Sunday: RinHaru: AU, Collage

**So, I’ll see you next Saturday.**


	4. Chapter 3: ouch my head + four new students!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New students and pure vomiting.

Fairy Tail's Hill College.

Chapter 3: Ouch my head! plus new students?! **   
  
**

******Welcome to chapter 3, bout time. I apologize.  
note: Natsu and Gajeel don't have fire, since they're in a college/school????**

**also very important note: Sting, Rogue, Freed and Laxus are now being added (due to yaoi.)**

**\--**

**Tuesday 5:30am**

_The party was amazing, interesting and exciting. Everyone turned out to have party really hard and they fell asleep. The boys managed to make it back to their dormitory. Erza had beer all over here, Lucy was covered in cake cream, Juvia was just asleep - on a table. Levy fell asleep on a book, turns out she was reading to Gajeel all night and not doing much, she wanted to try and interest Gajeel in the books. Levy can't remember how Gajeel felt about them though, she planned on asking him._

_Lisanna wasn't even in the room, she was currently in the bathroom. Led down above a toilet, she was currently throwing up. "Eugh.... gross" Lisanna complained, she didn't even have chance to say much but then she threw up again, "what on earth did I eat?" Lisanna said, "my legs are dead... I don't think I can stand up anymore!" she shouted and then she fell over, landing in a puddle of vomit from before because she didn't make it to the toilet._

_Erza was the next one to wake up, she yawned. Erza was pretty good with beer unlike the rest, "I think i'm probably the only one who remembers last night." Erza said outloud to herself. She and Jellal was dancing the night away, they might have locked lips... well Erza can't remember them kissing just dancing... but maybe in the future. Erza stood up, she didn't feel nauseous. 'Where is Lisanna?' she questioned herself. She then heard someone vomit, next door. 'Oh no!' Erza shouted to herself, she ran next door to the bathroom and saw Lisanna throwing up. She went into the toilet stall (the door was left open.) "Lisanna... you okay?" Erza asked,  
"Oh Er-chan.... good morn-." Lisanna tried to speak but she was almost done with her sentence and she threw up once more. Erza kneeled down next to Lisanna and held the longest bit of Lisanna's hair and held it back and stroked Lisanna's back, "it's okay. Just vomit it up." Erza said patting and stroking her back._

_\--_

_Meanwhilst, in the boys room all the boys were awake, surprisingly. "Who wants toast?" Jellal asked, all the boys said 'sure.' but Natsu. Natsu wanted cereal, "I'll just have cereal." Natsu said._  
"Go make it yourself, idiot." Gajeel slurred at Natsu.   
"Shut up, drunkard." Natsu said. Gray was 100% sure they was gonna start fighting, so he got up of the sofa and then stood in between them,   
"guys we literally just woke up and after last night I think we are all still a bit hungover. So let's be quiet." Gray said.

 _A knock came on the door, Gray walked over to the door, "Hello?" Gray said before opening the door (you can never be sure who or what is going to be out there.)_  
"It's me, Makarov." Makarov said through the door. Gray opened the door,   
"Oh hey principal. How can  I help?" Gray said, Makarov came walking through and into the door with four new students following, Gray and all the boys gasped. Four new students. One had blonde hair, piercings and his outfit was quite scruffy. The other guy was the complete opposite, half of his hair was white, half was black his uniform was quite tidy, there was a guy with yellow hair, his hair was quite short and scraggy at the top. He was wearing white headphones. "He looks like he admits very lightning auras." Natsu stated, Gajeel said ".... isn't that Laxus Dreyar?" Gajeel asked.  
"You know him?" Natsu asked,  
"Yeah. He used to be quite a bully at the high school..... we was friends until he decided to beat up one of my mates." Gajeel stated, he looked pretty pissed off now. There was another chap behind Laxus, this guy had green hair.... his uniform was similar to the black-haired guys, tidy and neat. "What did you just say about Laxus?!" The green one shouted.  
"Freed, be quiet." Laxus said, putting his hand on Freed's mouth to shut him up.  
"You two be quiet. Okay guys! Natsu, Gajeel, Gray and Jellal come here." Makarov said, the boys came over and they all went to sit at the table. "Okay, so I never told you guys but we were expecting four new students.... and here they are. Let's introduce ourselves. We'll go around in a circle." Makarov said, Gajeel smirked.   
"Hi my name is Natsu Dragneel."  
"Hi my name is Gray Fullbuster."  
"Hi my name is Jellal Fernandes." Jellal said, he didn't normally speak to new people.  
"'Sup, i'm Gajeel." Gajeel said and smirked.   
"Okay good, now you four." the one with green hair spoke first,   
"Hi my name is Freed Justine" Freed was currently clinging to the yellow haired guy and he was trying to push Freed off.   
"Freed, please. Anyway, my name is Laxus Dreyar. I'm Makarov's grandson." Laxus said taking his earphones off, his hair became puffed up. Makarov stared at the other two boys, "Oh for goodness sake. Yo, my name is Sting Eucliffe. Don't talk to me, assholes." Sting stated. Makarov glared at him fiercely.   
"Hi. My name is Rogue.... Rogue Cheney. Nice to meet you." Rogue stood up and bowed and sat back down. Sting then put his head on Rogue's shoulder whilst Rogue played with Sting's hair.

**_END CHAPTER 3_ **


	5. DISCONTINUED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discontinued.

Hello everyone!

I'm sorry to say but the following two fanfictions have been discontinued until further notice:

  * **RinHaru: He's my Assistant! {AU}**
  * **Fairy Tail Hills College**



Thanks for the continued support on both of these works! The reason they've been discontinued is because of writers block is not going anywhere soon and I'm super busy because I've started my first ever year at college so I've got assignments to do! One shots will be updated rarely but they will eventually be updated. I also lost the fun of writing these stories, however there is a ** _high_** chance they'll be back in the future!

Many thanks and sorry again.


End file.
